Adventure of the heart
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: What if Kairi had a twin sister? And she can use the keyblade? well lets see how the heartless handle a princess of heart fighting back!.
1. Chapter 1 The Dive

Hey, everyone! sorry for not updating in a long time, I have become a Kingdom Hearts fan and so I'm doing my own version.

let me introduce Kairis twin sister LIYA!

Liya: Hey everyone! it's wonderful to meet you all.

Me: So you excited about joining your friends on a big adventure?

Liya: Yep! I can't wait to start, what's with that look?

Me: What look? *Shifty eyes*

Liya: What are you planning?

Me: Nothing! Hurry and do the disclaimer!

Liya: *Sigh* Ok, SaberbladePrime does not own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it, she only owns her OC me Liya. *Looks to see the author is gone* Well, I best get going enjoy the story! *Jumps into a gummi ship portal*

* * *

Chapter 1: The Dive

Black everything was black as far as the eyes could see. Not a single spec of light, not even a twinkle, until from the blackness slowly fell a human shaped figure. Below a dim glow was seen creating enough light to show that the figure was female as she fell towards the light her body moved so she was feet first. When her feet touched the light the blackness turned into white doves flying away from a circular platform allowing the young female's features to be seen.

The young 14-year-old had a pale complexion with short chin length auburn hair that was slightly spiky at the tips of her hair, she had crystal blue eyes that held a hidden glow as the light hit them. Her clothing consist's of a white top with a gray top underneath both of which slightly exposes her navel. She has dark purple biker shorts underneath a dark purple skirt with a baby blue belt, For her feet, she had gray slip-on shoes with dark purple caps. Around her neck was a simple pearl necklace. (like Kairi's pearl necklace).

The young girl winces at the sudden light change rubbing her eyes until they adjusted blinking a few times the girl looks around when a sudden voice made her jump.

" _So much to do, so little time. Take your time and don't be afraid_ "

Looking around the girl tried to find the source of the voice after it paused.

" _The door is still shut. Now step forward._ "

Taking a deep breath the girl took a few steps forward when she finally noticed the platform had a woman in a yellow and blue dress holding an apple. A rumbling sound distracted the girl from looking at the floor, Looking around she saw three platforms rose from the 'glass' platform to her left was a shield, to her right was a staff or wand? she wasn't quite sure but she guessed it was a staff, The last platform was in front of her and held a double edged sword.

" _Power sleeps within you if you give it form...it will give you strength_ "

Narrowing her eyes she went over to the staff first picking it up she hears.

 _The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin._

Putting it back she went over to the sword picking it up she listened.

 _The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction_

Letting it go she went over to the shield again she picked it up and listened.

 _The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all._

Placing it back she went to the center to think looking at each object as she did so, When she made her mind up she walked over to the sword picking it up she hears.

 _Is this the power you seek?_

she nods gasping as the sword vanished in her hands.

" _Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?_ "

Taking a deep breath she walks over to the shield grabbing it she hears.

 _You give up this power?_

The young girl nods watching as the shield vanished before her eyes. She then jumps hearing the 'voice' speak

" _You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the guardian. Is this the form you choose?_ "

For the first time, the girl spoke yelling "yes!"

Then the platform she was standing on shakes as it sank into the 'glass', She quickly jumps into the center only to see the platform break apart. The girl yelps as she fell down into the blackness once more.

After what seemed like hours the young teen saw another platform this time it gave off a soft purple glow, gently landing she looks around wondering what she needed to do now. Suddenly her right hand glowed gasping she saw the same sword from before appeared in her hand, holding it tight she heard.

" _You've gained the power to fight_ "

Nodding to herself she took a swing and found the feeling of holding a sword was exciting but it felt...off for some reason.

" _Use this power to protect yourself and others_ "

Lowering her sword she looks around when something caught her eye, looking she tensed as she saw black ant-like things rise from the ground.

" _There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong_ "

Gulping the girl got into a stance she remembers faintly (BBS aqua's battle stance only with the blade pointing sideways from her hip instead of down), dodging a swipe from the black ant she swung up hitting the creatures chin making it vanish. She spun around hitting two more away before slicing though the last one. Panting she stood relaxed to regain her energy,

" _Behind you!_ "

Spinning around she sliced through the black ant that snuck up on her. She quickly took out the rest of its friends, glaring at the last one she watched as it sunk into the 'glass' floor creating black spots that engulfed the platform. The blackness soon pulled the young teen down mindless of her struggle to escape it.

When the young teen reopened her eyes she quickly sat up gasping for breath. She stood up seeing herself on a pink platform this time she turns to see a door this time, Walking over she saw that it was transparent.

"How do I open this?" she said as she tilted her head confused.

She turns around hearing a strange sound only to see a chest on the floor. Running over she looked between the chest and her hand humming she summoned her sword and tapped the chest making it open. It then fades away as the strange sound happened again when she turned around the teen saw that it was a big crate this time.

Walking over she pushed the crate near the edge of the platform before getting board.

' _Wait if I can push this then can I?_ ' She thought.

Smirking the girl got out her sword and smashed the crate to bits making something fall out, Bending over she picked up a small green glowing bottle putting it in her pocket she walked away from the edge to see the door was almost solid and a barrel was now on the platform.

Looking between the door and barrel she walked over and picked the barrel up with impressive strength and threw it off the platform, Grinning she turns to the door to find it solid. Running over she gripped the handles and pulled she stumbled back as bright light hit her eyes, shielding her eyes when a gentle breeze hit her face. Lowering her arms she saw herself on the play islands of her home.

" _Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself"_

Nodding she walked over to Selphie who asks.

"What's most important to you?"

"umm, friendship,"

"Is friendship such a big deal?"

Ignoring the answer she got the auburn haired girl went over to Tidus who asks.

"What are you afraid of?"

The girl thought it over before answering.

"Being indecisive,"

"Being indecisive? Is that really so scary?"

Turning away she went to the last person Wakka who asks.

"What do you want outta life?"

Thinking about it, she spoke.

"To be strong,"

She jumps hearing the 'voice' speak.

 _You want friendship._

 _You're afraid of being indecisive._

 _You want to be strong._

 _Your adventure begins in the dead of night._

 _Your road won't be easy but a rising sun awaits your journey's end._

 _The day you will open the door is both far off and very near._

A light blinds the girl once more forcing her to cover her eyes. Opening them she saw herself back on the platform looking around she walked to the center while being on the lookout for black ants. She was right in doing so as she was soon surrounded by the black ants summoning her sword she fought back taking half of them down when one sliced at her back. This made her spin around and punch the black ant sending it flying off the platform.

Once the black ants were dealt with a glass staircase formed, seeing nowhere else to go she carefully ran up the glass stairs to another platform this time it gave off a golden yellow glow. Walking to the middle she looked up towards the light source when.

" _The closer you get towards the light, the greater your shadow becomes_ "

The girl's eyes widen turning around she saw a giant black creature rise from her own shadow. Backing up she looked behind herself only to see the edge of the platform.

" _Don't be afraid._ _And don't forget_ "

Looking forward she shook her head and summoned her sword sidestepping the giant arm she ran forward and sliced at the monsters legs until it fell onto its front the teen moves over to its head and with one hard downswing she destroyed the monster. Panting she felt her sword vanish from her hand as she fell backward onto her butt right into the mass of blackness.

" _But don't be afraid_ "

The girl's eyes closed as she lay back too tired to fight accepting the dark embrace that felt oddly warm for some reason.

" _You hold the mightiest weapon of all_ "

" _So don't forget_ "

The girl's crystal blue eyes close as the darkness engulfed her.

" _You are the one who will open the door_ "

* * *

Me: And DONE! My first KH Chapter! *Big grin*

Liya: Wait, how did I punch a heartless?

Me: You'll find out as the story goes on. But right now off to bed with you! It's passed your bedtime missy!

Liya: *Sigh* Alright see you in the next chapter everyone bye!. *Walks through magic door to her room*

Me: Alright now that she's gone I need to ask you guys who should I pair Liya with? I've already got Sora/Kairi paired together so anyone apart from Sora is okay leave your review to let me know Ja Ne! *Vanishes in a flash of light*.


	2. Chapter 2 Destiny Islands part 1

I'm BACK! with me as always is Liya but today we are meeting some close friends of her's on her home Island.

Liya: We sure are! I can't wait for you guys to meet my sister.

Me: Ok, but before we do the disclaimer I have a question for you Liya.

Liya: *Raised eyebrow* What is it?

Me: What is that you're holding?! *Points to black ball in Liya's hands*

Liya: *Smirks* Oh this? well, how about I show you? *Throws it on the ground* *CRACK BANG*

Me: HEY! *Cough! Cough!* A smoke *Cough!* bomb?! *Looks to see that Liya is gone* Damn it! look's like I'm doing the disclaimer

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in anyway shape or form or anything related to it, the only thing I own is my OC Liya, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 2: Destiny Islands part 1

The sound of splashing waves was heard as the teenage from the dream opens her eyes to see blue sky with fluffy clouds and her nose picked up the smell of the sea. Pushing herself up she looked around before holding her head.

' _Was that all a dream?_ ' Shaking her head she looked out at the ocean.

"Here you are! I've been looking for you all morning" The teen turns to see another girl that had the same hair color as herself.

"Hey, Kairi how's the collecting going?" She got up and stood to face Kairi.

Kairi smiled at the girl who always knew what she was thinking about. Kairi looked the girl over and seeing sand in places that was gonna hurt later, she spoke.

"It's been going fine Liya, but I can't find Sora though" The girl now named Liya chuckles her face was a little bit thinner then Kairis showing that she had burnt off any leftover baby fat she may have had thanks to all the running around the island she did.

Liya smiles at her twin sister "I might know where he is. Come on" she took her sister's hand and lead her down the beach.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Sora who had just awoken from his nap yawns laying back down only to see two faces staring down at him.

"WOHA!" he shot up as the two girls giggled behind him.

Turning around so he sat on his knees he looked at the sisters Kairi was leaning on her knees she giggles as Sora said "Gimme a break, Kairi,"

Liya smirks straightening herself and crossing her arms,

"Told ya he'ed be sleeping sis," she got a nod from said sister,

"Sora you lazy bum, we knew we would find you snoozing down here" Kairi had a teasing smirk on her face as she spoke.

"No! This huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't-" *Clonk!* "OW!" Sora held his head where Kairi had hit him.

"Are you still dreaming?" Kairi asks while leaning forward towards her friend.

"It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know," Sora said as Liya frowns wondering if Sora had the same dream she had?

"What was that place? So bizarre" Sora asked himself in a low mumble.

"Yeah, sure," Kairi walks past Sora to the water's edge while Liya stood with a hand on her hip now watching her sister.

"Say, Kairi? Liya? What was your hometown like? You know, where you two grew up?" He followed Kairi by turning his body slightly.

"We told you before," Kairi started.

"We don't remember Sora, though I do remember things if I see triggers" finished Liya who looked at her hands with narrowed eyes.

Sora turns back to Kairi asking "Nothing at all Kairi?" he got a smile as his female friend replied.

"Nothing," Kari said, Liya who was a little bored tuned out her sister and friend trying to remember her dream. It was hazy but she remembered the sword and staff along with those weird black ant-like things.

"Hey! Aren't you guys forgetting about me?" Snapping from her daydream Liya spun around to see her other male friend, Riku who was holding a big log.

"So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft," Riku said as he threw the log at Sora but it was caught by Liya who easily held it under her left arm.

For some reason she was stronger than most girls on destiny islands, It was also the reason the mayor had Liya take lessons that involve hand to hand combat.

Riku walked towards Kairi Saying "And you're just as lazy as he is!"

Liya rolled her eyes watching as her sister giggles saying "So you noticed?"

It was a playful teasing making Liya chuckle placing the log down, she sat on it knowing what was coming next.

"Okay, we'll finish it together. I'll race you!" she points at the boys with a big grin while Liya stretched her legs and arms.

Riku who had just sat down asks "What, are you kidding?" he shares a look with Sora and Liya who smirks right back.

"Ready? GO!" with those words the boys took off like rockets as Liya who was just a little bit faster had a small lead ahead of them, Kairi ran behind them laughing.

AFTER THE RACE

After Liya, once again, won the race she now sat near the water watching the sea. When she heard Sora fighting with Wakka giggling Liya got up and saw Riku sitting on the bent paopu tree, running over she yelled "Riku!"

The silver- haired boy looks over his shoulder asking "Whats up Liya?"

The teenage girl smirks asking "Wanna spar?" she held her hips in a challenging way.

"You're on!" Riku jumps down with a wooden sword in hand as Liya pulls out her own sword.

She asks "Ready to lose?"

She taps the 'blade' onto her left hand before getting into the same stance she got into in her strange dream.

"I am if you are," Riku said.

And with those words, the two went at it fighting each other like they had real weapons. Riku ducked a swing from Liya sword and delivered a punch to her gut making the Auburn haired teen stumble backward before blocking a side strike from Riku. Liya smirks lashing out she hit Riku with a strong haymaker punch that sent the silvernette into one of the paopu trees.

Panting Riku spoke "Alright you win, Ow I think I bit my tongue"

Liya rubbed the back of her head saying "Sorry Riku, looks like I need to control my strength" she walked over and handed him a potion to heal up.

Accepting the potion Riku drank it down saying "Thanks, Liya,"

Liya nods waving her hand saying "Your welcome, Oh before I forget have you seen my leather wristbands around?"

"No I haven't sorry, But Sora might have found them," Riku said giving his friend a smile as she turns saying "Ok, Thanks for the spar Riku!" she ran off to find her twin and hopefully her wristbands.

SUNSET

After everything for the raft was handed over to Kairi and placed with the raft the four friends met at the paopu tree. Kairi and Sora sat on it while Liya leaned on it next to Sora and Riku leaned on it next to Kairi.

Sora asks while looking at the sunset "So, Kairi and Liya's home is out there somewhere, right?"

Liya looks over as she leaned on the tree with her elbows.

"Could be," was Riku's answer "We'll never know by staying here," he shook his head slightly at his own words.

Sora leans forward asking "But how far could a raft take us?"

Liya looks over she was just thinking the same thing actually! "Who knows?" was their silver- haired friend's answer.

"If we have to, we'll think of something else" Liya nods when she felt a poke, looking she saw Sora holding a pair of brown leather wristbands with what appeared to be runes carved into the leather.

Smiling Liya said "Thanks, Sora! I nearly gave Riku a broken jaw today because I lost them" her wristbands were her strength limiter given to her by the mayor. Sora nods with a big grin as Kairi spoke up.

"So, suppose you get to another world?" she paused with a small giggle "What would you do there?" Riku looked down briefly in thought before saying.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it," he looked at the ground.

He then said "It's just...I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?"

Liya looked at the ocean thinking 'That's a good question, how do you end up on other worlds? And which one did Kairi and I come from?' she looks back over to Riku while tightening her wristbands.

"And suppose there are other worlds...Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have easily ended up somewhere else, right?" Riku asks his three friends.

"I don't know," was Sora's reply as he lay back on the tree arms behind his head.

"Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing." Riku said while Kairi shook her head as Sora looked over to Riku. Liya pushed from the tree crossing her arms with a small smile on her lips.

"It's the same old stuff. So let's go," Riku said as Liya walked over to stand below her sister.

Liya asks "You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?"

"Thanks to you and Kairi," Riku said turning towards the girls of the group.

"If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this," he said before smiling at the two.

"Kairi, Liya, Thanks," Riku said as the twins smile in sync saying "Your welcome"

Liya stretched her arms above her head while yawning she spoke: "I'm making my way back, You coming sis?" Kairi nods jumping down saying.

"See you boys tomorrow!" The twin sisters said and walked ahead making their way down the pier towards the docked boats.

Liya could faintly hear the boys on the pier talking but though it was just boys being boys, rolling her eyes she looked at the sea a smile in place as she got into the boat to help her sister row home to rest up for the next day and hopefully the beginning of a new adventure.

* * *

Me: WoooHoooo done! Chapter 2 is finished! *Happy face*

*pops out of nowhere* Liya: So that explains me punching heartless.

Me: AHHHHH! Where did you come from?!

Liya: *Points at my double doored wardrobe* There's a portal that leads to Merlins place.

Me: Oh cool! Think he can teach me a few spells?

*Liya nods*

Me: Alright! Before I go! Don't forget to leave a review! Now let's go! *Pushes Liya into wardrobe*

Me: *Whispers* Before I go I have put up a poll on who Liya gets paired with so go a vote I will be leaving it up until the 15th of December, Bye, and happy reading!

*Jumps into wardrobe and vanishes*


	3. Chapter 3 Destiny Islands part 2

Hayo everyone! I'm back for another chapter of Kingdom hearts! So far I only have 1 vote in my poll and that's for Cloud. I would really like you guys to vote on who Liya goes with or I can't continue my story, I'll have to keep it on hold when I finish the Destiny Islands arc until the votes come in!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Me: Hey guys, Liya's not here today she's trying to catch Sora who played a prank on her. So I have Kairi with me today!

Kairi: Hello everyone, I hope my sister goes easy on Sora *Hears a crash and yelp* *Winces* Owie that's got to hurt.

Me: *Peeks into a magic glass ball and winces as well* Yep! she got him!

Kairi: Anyway, what Keyblade is Liya getting?

Me: *Brings out a list* I was thinking of giving her Aqua's Rainfell at first but then I thought of Destiny's Embrace. Oh before we discuss it any further can you do the disclaimer?

Kairi: *Nods* Oh yeah, Ahem! SaberbladePrime does not own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it. That includes Games and mangas she only owns her OC Liya.

Me: Ok, now that's over with enjoy the story! *Turns to Kairi as they discussed Keyblades.*

* * *

Chapter 3: Destiny Islands part 2

MAYORS HOUSE

Liya yawns as she awoke from her sleep, sitting up she looked around while rubbing her eyes to see her twin still asleep. Chuckling Liya got out of bed picking up her washed clothing she went into the bathroom to take a quick shower and change into her usual outfit. Stepping out she tugged her wristbands on as she saw her sister waking up.

"Rise and shine sis, we got a busy day ahead of us" Liya chuckles at her sister's bed head, Kairi gave a mock glare picking up her clothing she went to use the bathroom herself.

"Girls! breakfast!" A shout from downstairs "We'll be down in a minute!" Liya shouted back.

After Kairi finished getting ready they had breakfast as Kairi made a list for the raft, Liya was chatting about her new upgrade to her wristband with the mayor. When they finished eating and washed the dish's they raced out the house towards the boats.

The Mayor just chuckles shaking his head saying "Kids theses days, so full of energy"

WITH THE TWINS

Rowing the boat Liya asks "So, do you think the boys will have a race to decide the name?" she had a nagging feeling something big was coming but paid no mind to it.

"I think they will. The real question is who will start it?" Kairi asks back a smirk in place. Liya smirks knowing what her sister was thinking.

"I bet ya 10 munny that Sora starts it," Liya said. Kairi smirks "Alright I bet 5 munny onto that bet, that Riku starts it" sharing a laugh the two arrived at the Island.

Getting out of the boat Liya tied it up with a quick release knot nodding she walked up the beach searching for seashells for Kairi, Liya wanted to make her own Wayfinder but she wanted to give it to someone special but she didn't know who that someone was yet. Looking at the shells she had collected, five of the shells are half pink and half yellow. The other five she had were half white and half light red, nodding Liya made her way towards the raft where Kairi was.

"Hey, Kairi! lookie what I got" she held out the sea shells to her sister, Kairi leans forward looking the sea shells over.

"Perfect! Now I can make my lucky charm! Thanks, Liya" Kairi said hugging her twin Liya laughs handing over the half pink half yellow seashells.

Sitting down on the soft sand leaning against the raft Liya began to make her own charm or Wayfinder as she called it. She had no idea why but she just had the urge to call it a Wayfinder, whenever she thought of the word it always leads to a faint memory of someone with blue hair showing her a star-shaped charm and saying something. Liya could never hear what the woman said before the memory faded away.

Shaking her head Liya focused on her charm she was half way done when.

"Liya! We were right they are gonna race!" Kairi yelled Looking up she saw her sister on one of the wooden platforms.

"Who won the bet?!" She asks wondering who started the race.

"I did! Riku started it!" Was Kairi's answer, this was closely followed by Liya's yell of "DAM IT! I lost the bet!"

Kairi giggled at her twins misfortune, before turning to address the rules of the race for the boys. Liya sighs at losing 15 munny but a bet is a bet.

Finishing her charm Liya looks it over, the inner part was light red and the outer part was white a brown string held the seashells together. The rope for the top of the Wayfinder was a light brown plaited string tied to a silver split ring, in the center of the Wayfinder Liya added a heart shaped charm that was golden in color. (The Kingdom Hearts heart symbol with the tiny crown on it.)

Nodding to herself Liya placed it in the back pocket of her skirt, getting up she brushed the sand off her clothing while looking at the sky to see that it was starting to set already.

"Wow, did it really take all day for me to finish my charm?" Liya asked herself she then shrugs walking away from the raft and towards the docked boats when she saw a cute sight.

There sitting on the edge of the pier was Kairi and Sora watching the sunset, holding back a crackle of glee Liya quietly made her way to the boats. Once inside her boat, she yelled.

"HEY LOVEBIRDS!" This caused Kairi to jump in surprise while Sora nearly fell off the pier.

"LIYA!" Laughing at their red faces said girl calms but had a big grin on her face saying "You guys are too fun to tease, but it's getting late we should head back Kairi"

Nodding Kairi bid Sora goodbye and ran over to join her twin in the boat. Once in the boat, Kairi punched her sister in the arm as payback for making her jump, Liya chuckles as she rowed half way back to the main island, however, a chill went up Liya's spine causing her to stop.

"What's wrong Liya?" Kairi asks wondering why her sister stopped.

Looking around Liya narrows her eyes at the sky above the play island, 'Something feels off really off but what?' Liya thought while looking at the play island.

Shaking her head she got back to rowing saying "Nothings wrong, I just thought someone was watching me" Kairi smiles glad nothing was wrong.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Liya was awake for some reason she couldn't get back to sleep, she had a gut feeling something big was going to happen plus the chilling feeling hasn't left her since she got home. Growling Liya got out of bed looking out the window she saw a big storm off in the distance narrowing her eyes she looked over to her twins bed only to see it empty.

"Kairi! Damn it! I knew something wasn't right!" she quickly got changed and left the house, She met up with Sora who was making his way to his boat.

"Sora, Kairi's gone!" she skidded to a stop next to his boat, "Gone?" he asks.

"Yes! I think she's gone to the play island, we need to hurry somethings not right at all!" Liya said nodding Sora grabbed the oars as Liya got in the boat.

PLAY ISLAND

Getting out of the boat Liya spotted Riku's and the boat she and Kairi used, Liya looks down the pier only to gasp at seeing the black ants from her dream. Glaring she took her wristbands off knowing her wooden sword would do no good if her dream was anything to go by she would need a real weapon to take theses on.

"Sora try and find Kairi, I'll handle these guys!" Sora nods jumping from the pier down to the sand leaving Liya to face the black things.

Liya clenched her fists before charging, she punched one ant into the pier then uppercut another into the air before roundhouse kicking it into the ocean. Turning she ran off the pier kicking and punching the black ants as she went until she saw Sora and Riku only they had this darkness engulfing them.

"Sora! Riku!" shouted Liya as she ran over when she got near Sora the darkness tried to latch onto her.

"Oh no you don't!" she tried to escape with all her might she barely saw Riku and Sora in the darkness, 'You're not taking me! Not as long as I live!'

A flash of light lit up the area, Liya grunts opening her eyes she saw that the darkness was gone and she had something in her right hand. Looking she saw a strange sword it looked like a giant key of some sort a very flowery key, Liya gasps as a name entered her head 'Destiny's Embrace' looking at the weapon she spoke

"So, Your names Destiny's Embrace? Hu? I wonder what kind of weapon you are?" she was broken from her musing hearing Sora yell of pain.

Turning she saw him fighting the black ants growling she ran over to the beach yelling "Get away from my friend!" she swung slicing through the ant before kicking another away.

"Boy I'm glad for those fighting lessons the mayor made me take," she said with a grin before turning to Sora.

She asks "Did you find Kairi?" he shook his head.

"No, not yet I'm going to try the secret place now," Sora said.

Nodding Liya turned to the creatures saying "Hurry while I hold them back" she got into the same stance from her dream but this time it felt so right with the weapon she now held.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Panting Liya leans on her knees tired from fighting all those black ant things whatever they were! suddenly the ground shook making Liya fall onto her front.

"What the hell!" Liya yelled pushing herself onto her feet she quickly used a Potion she had picked up healing the scratches she got from fighting.

"Liya!" Sora yelled running over with his own key weapon, both turn to see a huge black creature from their dream!

"Sora! you take out the little guys and deflect its attacks back! I'll attack its legs and hands!" Liya said her friend nods as they both attacked.

Liya gave it her all putting as much strength behind her swings as she could holding her weapon with both hands for better grip, when the thing slammed its arm into the ground it gave Liya access to its head. Grinning she jumped over running full speed she sliced the things eyes out making it jerk back energy crackled around its head.

Sora pants when he felt the wind pick up, he quickly grabbed onto a part of the buried broken pier and held on as the black creature was sucked up into the mass of energy above them.

Liya grunts only to scream as she was picked up by the harsh winds she tried to stay awake only for a piece of wood to slam into her knocking the air out of her lungs. As her vision fades Liya heard Sora yelling and the wind before passing out.

* * *

Me: DONE! finally.

Kairi: *Giggles.* You ok Prime?

Me: Yep, just glad the chapters done.

Kairi: *Nods before addressing the readers* As you guys can see we chose Destiny's Embrace for Liya's Keyblade, she will get Rainfell later on but she will mainly use Destiny's Embrace for now.

Me: Yes, since Destiny's Embrace is mainly Kairi's Keyblade but no offense Kairi but other than KH2 and maybe Dream Drop Distance you hardly ever fight, so I plan on giving you a different weapon one that will help with healing and magic since I can see you as more of a support fighter.

Kairi: *Thinks about it before nodding* I'm ok with that and none taken. Also to our readers if you want to know why I'm not getting a Keyblade you'll find out why soon enough. *Winks at readers*

Me: One last thing before we go! It's not a three-way tie between Leon, Cloud, and Xemnas on my poll and times running out before I have to close the poll. So if you can or want to go and vote on who you want Liya to be paired with but hurry times running out!

Kairi: Bye everyone! I've got to go and help Sora. *Runs off to help Sora and calm her Sis down*

Me: Bye everyone! Don't forget to review or leave a comment and don't forget to vote (if you wish to vote). *Vanishes like a ninja.*


	4. Chapter 4 Traverse town part 1

I'm back! And here to cause trouble!

Kairi: Uh-Oh what's up with you?

Me: I was just looking at the poll when an Idea struck me, Why not pair Leon up with a companion OC I have planned to add to help Liya in battle.

Liya: *Pops from a corridor of light* Hey sis! Prime! What companion?

Me: Just wait and see my friend, wait and see. Any way you excited about the new chapter?

Liya: *Nods* Yep! And you have hopefully have kicked the habit of putting full stops at the end of when we talk in the story.

Me: I hope so too. Moving on! Liya disclaimer, please?

Liya: Ok! *clears throat* SaberbladePrime does not own Kingdom Hearts in anyway shape or form or anything related to it. Also, She does Not own anything related to Fate/Zero/Stay night and RWBY that may appear in the story.

Me: *Nods* Now with that out of the way! Enjoy! *Jumps into the corridor of light with Kairi and Liya*

* * *

Chapter 4: Traverse Town Part 1

The first thing Liya felt when she first awoke from her slumber was pain before a warmth seemed to chase it away. Groaning Liya heard muffled voices talking next to her, groaning Liya opened her eyes wincing at the sudden change of light levels.

"Ah! Good, she's awake" A voice that reminded Liya of a loving grandmother in a way made her look over to see a kind old lady smiling at her.

"Who are you? And where am I?" Liya asks while sitting up, looking around she saw herself in a room with books everywhere.

The women smiled softly saying "I'm the Fairy Godmother child and this is Merlin, As to where you are why you're in Traverse town in Merlins study" answered the Godmother. The old man beside her waves to the young girl with a smile.

Liya nods saying "Thank you for helping me"

She looked at her wrists to see her wristbands gone, looking through her pockets she smiles pulling them out putting them on. Nodding she looks at the two people before her.

"So have you seen a boy with blue eyes and spiky brown hair running around?" Liya asks hoping they had seen Sora.

Sharing a look the two shook their heads Liya sighs saying "Worth a shot, I best go look for him" she got off the bed when Merlin spoke up.

"My dear by any chance do you know any magic?" turning to the old wizard Liya shook her head saying "No I don't"

Merlin smiled saying "Well then I can't have you running around without knowing some magic to help defend yourself against the heartless running around here"

Liya tilted her head asking "Heartless? So that's what those black things are?"

The Godmother nods she explained about the heartless to the young girl.

"So because I have this Keyblade the heartless are gonna come after me? Well damn," she summoned her weapon finally knowing what it was.

Merlin walked over saying "Here is a book of some basic spells until you have built up your magic and can control the power you put into them" Liya took the book and began to read while Merlin had tea with the Fairy Godmother.

HOUR LATER

After mastering the basics Liya quickly found books on something called 'mage craft' she found it to fit her fighting style when it came to hand to hand battles After some tea Liya decided it was time to search for her missing friends bidding her new friend's goodbye she took off.

SECOND DISTRICT

Walking around the street Liya kept her eyes peeled on the looked out for her friends, so far she was having no luck but she was getting battle experience by fighting the heartless she came across.

Sighing Liya spoke, "How hard is it to find a spiky haired boy in a place like this?" She crossed her arms when a voice nearly made her jump out of her skin.

"Are you looking for someone?" Turning Liya's crystal blue eyes met with a pair of emerald green eyes.

Said eyes belonged to a young teenage girl who looked to be 16 with a runner build and toned muscles hidden by her clothing as well as a high C sized chest, her hair was shoulder length and dark purple making her eyes stand out on her healthy pink skin tone. She had a heart shaped face with an ideal nose above a pair of pink natural lips, said lips were turned up into a small smile.

Liya tensed asking "Who are you?" she watched the older teen wondering if she was a threat or not.

"I'm Sabrina and I take it you're looking for a friend or yours?" the now named Sabrina asked as she walked over her heeled shoes clicking on the ground as she walked.

Liya nods de-summoning her Keyblade asking "Yes I am, have you seen a boy with brown spiky hair and blue eyes running around by the name of Sora?"

Sabrina shook her head saying "No I haven't, but I'm also looking for a friend of mine her names Aerith" Sabrina reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture of herself and another woman in a pink dress with brown hair and light green eyes.

Liya looked at the older girl thinking ' _If I help her find this Aerith girl maybe I'll find Sora along the way. Plus I have someone to talk too_ ' nodding Liya spoke.

"I'll help you find her and you never know I might find my own friend along the way" Sabrina chuckles holding out her hand saying "Sabrina its nice to meet you?"

Smirking Liya took Sabrina's hand saying "My names Liya pleasure to meet you" with a firm shake the two let go and started to walk towards the first district.

And the start of a new friendship for the both of them.

* * *

I know this is a short chapter but I'm getting ready for Christmas so updates are gonna be short and the poll is now closed the winner is CLOUD!

The OC Sabrina is going to be paired with Leon as the story goes on and Liya is paired with Cloud she will become his 'light' if you get my meaning.

Xemnas is going to be paired with Liya's nobody when I get round to 358/2 days.

So, for now, Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
